


【蛇兔龙】危险关系

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 潘多拉塔内可能发生过的事情。
Kudos: 21





	【蛇兔龙】危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，PWP爽文

正义的假面骑士被打倒在地，已经无力支撑骑士装备。桐生战兔被来自潘多拉魔盒的一击打得浑身酸痛，背部在一瞬间失去了知觉。他勉强靠胳膊肘支撑着身体，幸而他要保护的对象——万丈龙我毫发无伤，或者说没有增加新的伤痕。

然而这本就不是他们喘息的时机，Stalk远远没被击倒，甚至没有受到多少伤害。见战兔替万丈挡下这一击，似乎激化了他的怒气。

Stalk在战兔身后蹲下，裹着骑士装甲的手指微微拉下战兔风衣的帽子，准确地按上后脖颈上的腺体。

他满意地感觉到，战兔的一切动作都在那一瞬间停止了。

“已经完全标记了吗……真可爱。”Stalk念着，拖着战兔的风衣硬生生把他拖离了万丈，让战兔面对自己。

Stalk将战兔摆成跪在自己面前的姿势，接着掐开战兔的嘴，在对方的怒视下摁进了一颗药丸。他将拇指捅进战兔的喉咙，确保药不会被不屈服的Build吐出来。

战兔一被放开，就开始疯狂地咳嗽，却无济于事。他不知道自己被喂下了什么，只能肯定那不会是什么对他有利的东西。

“放开他！”身后几米外的万丈声嘶力竭地吼道。战兔能听到一些万丈努力在移动的声音，但似乎万丈已经没力气动起来了。

“哦？”Stalk很感兴趣地走到万丈身边，狂躁地一脚踢上万丈的背部。万丈蜷缩起来，却没有打消Stalk继续的念头。他泄愤般踢着匍匐在地上的落败的英雄，毫不留力，次次都往死里踢。

“很敢说啊，万丈龙我。”Stalk语气中透着癫狂，“明明连抬起手指反抗我的能力都没有！”

“住手，Stalk！”战兔不知何时爬到了Stalk脚边，双手紧紧抱住Stalk的腰，“放开万丈，你想对我怎么样都可以……放过万丈……”

“你觉得你自己对我有什么价值，战兔？”Stalk真的停下来了，“那我就满足你的愿望吧。”

说着，Stalk解除了自己的骑士装备，露出了战兔熟悉的石动惚一的脸庞。

战兔盯着那张脸，几次张开嘴又闭上了。纵使知道这个人罪恶滔天，战兔也不时会在梦里回想起那些“欢迎回家”，那些感情真的全都是在骗人吗？

石动坐在利用潘多拉魔盒移动过来的扶手椅上，拍了拍自己的大腿，“过来。”

战兔迟疑地踱到石动身前，一些不详的预感盘旋在心中。

“给我口。”石动命令道。

战兔愣了一下，怔怔地看着石动熟悉的脸上陌生的残忍表情。

“口交啊，你没给那边的小子做过吗？”石动屈起手指，用指节一下一下敲着扶手。

咚、咚、咚的轻敲声回荡在格外安静的潘多拉塔中密室内，像万丈急促的呼吸声一样动摇着战兔的心灵。

战兔缓缓蹲了下来，纤长好看的手指不安地抖动着搭上石动的大腿。石动按着他的肩膀猛地下压了一下，迫使战兔跪在地上。战兔颤抖的手指尝试拉开石动的裤链，一连失败了好几次。

石动的手游移到战兔颈部，用食指指腹揉按着omega的腺体。他能感觉到手下omega身体的颤抖，与决意抑制胸中恐惧以保护同伴的决心。

人类的情感还真是有趣……

不过，这份体面你还能保持多久呢？

终于拉开了石动的裤链，战兔犹豫地把手盖上了还没有兴奋起来的阴茎。平时用来创造道具的手隔着布料摩擦着阴茎，不像面对驱动器时那么心灵手巧，反而迟疑不定，不得其法。

湿热的吐息喷在阴茎上，隔着层布料甚至更让人兴奋。见石动的阴茎终于有了抬头的趋势，战兔便扒开内裤，将阴茎把在手中。

指节分明的手指搭在差了几个色度的阴茎上，从石动的角度只能看到战兔下垂的睫毛和张开的嘴唇。战兔生涩地抚摸着阴茎，半张着嘴，不知如何处理石动命令的“口交”。

石动手指的动作令战兔双腿发软，alpha对腺体直接的挑逗通常可以折服任何一个omega。石动的信息素战兔很熟悉，是曾经跟他朝夕相处的朗姆酒味道。而如今，这种侵略性不强的温和气息凶猛地攻击着他的腺体，缠绕着他身上发甜的奶味信息素不放。

“怎么了，战兔？”石动催促着，“不要浪费我好心给你的机会啊。”

战兔委委屈屈地张开了嘴，一手托住阴茎，一手扒在石动的大腿上作为支撑。龟头被湿热的口腔拥住的感觉令石动的阴茎又激动地涨大了一圈，按在腺体上的手的掌心往上提了提，但还未施力，他想看看战兔能做到什么程度。

咸腥味道涌入口腔，战兔抑制住咳嗽的冲动，乖乖用口腔包住敌人的阴茎，舌头舔过尿道口。抚起阴茎的手小心地用指腹摩擦着囊袋，动作轻柔而笨拙。 

石动的信息素开始和万丈在战兔身上留下的信息素争锋，而战兔是这场发生在自己体内的争斗的最大受害者。强行暴露在其他alpha信息素下大幅扰乱了他的身体，战兔可以感觉到发情期到来的征兆。   
但就算是石动有意引发他的发情期，也不应该这么迅速，况且石动只是用手指揉搓腺体而已……   
心猿意马的战兔对待手中阴茎的态度一下子松懈了下来，石动没有作声，他觉得自己养出来的小兔子已经猜到今天的剧本了。   
那问题肯定在刚才他被喂下的药里！战兔猜出缘由，愤愤地瞪了石动一眼，却不知道自己口交时的瞪视毫无威胁。石动嗤笑一声，“终于发现了吗，战兔。”  
“不要用那种眼神看着我啊，”石动突然用力往战兔喉咙里捅了捅，“一切不都是你自己太弱小的错吗？”

战兔喉咙里发出一声呜咽，求饶般用手指抓着石动的大腿。石动怜悯地用拇指擦了一下战兔生理性溢出的眼泪，转瞬间又揪着战兔的头发抽插起来。

逐渐升腾起的发情热夺去了战兔的行动力，任凭石动一下一下顶进喉咙。接着石动射进战兔的喉咙，战兔努力推开了他，才没咽进所有精液。呛在嗓子里的精液逼得战兔在石动脚边拼命咳嗽，还未咳出结果，又被石动拎着后领抬起了头。

“已经……足够了吧？”战兔几乎没张开嘴，虚弱地轻声说道。

石动托着他坐到自己大腿上，没了借力，战兔只得用胳膊肘撑着石动的胸口分开两人间的距离，而不是直接瘫在石动身上喘息。战兔连抬手摸开脸上乱七八糟的痕迹的力气都没有，他浑身发热，身体既想祈求眼前触手可得的alpha，身上万丈的标记又让他为这个alpha信息素的侵略痛苦不已。战兔很清楚在发情期被石动标记会是什么后果，他仍然抱着一点不现实的期望，希望对方满足后就可以放过他。

“足够？”石动凑上去舔舐战兔的腺体，“你是以为我现在会放过你吗”

战兔触电般抖了一下，身体小幅度扭动着以躲避石动的舔弄。

“想象一下，战兔，如果我把现在的你扔到东都的闹市会怎么样？”石动用牙齿刺破了腺体，满意地听到战兔在他耳边发出一声惊呼，“你觉得，他们会因为你是拯救市民的假面骑士就放过你吗？”

“你这个……啊……”战兔被信息素的混乱激得说不出话来。

“感谢我的宽容吧，战兔。”石动上下抚摸着战兔的脊柱，他颇为喜爱这种宣誓控制权的动作。

等战兔多少适应了些这种感觉，可以正常回应自己的挑衅时，石动才继续。他隔着牛仔裤摩擦战兔的下体，怀里正值情热的omega咬着嘴唇哼叫着，眼神犹如水中漂泊孤舟般无助。

“这不是湿了吗。”石动笑着说，“其实你很期待的吧，战兔？”

“不要说了！”战兔急急地反驳，眼神瞟向身后似乎已经昏迷的万丈，“明明是你……下药的……原因……”

“这种时候分心可不是好习惯。”石动摆出老板脸上常出现的那种无奈笑容，手上却无理地掐了一下战兔的乳头，又在战兔泄出惊呼时堵住了战兔的唇。

泪水控制不住地流出，看来亲吻已经超出了战兔情感上的承受范围。被发情的羞辱，加上与敌人接吻的现实奔涌冲破了理智的高坝，眼泪是生理与情感双重刺激下的结果。

石动游刃有余地加深了亲吻，同时脱下了战兔的裤子，开始正面进攻那已经做好准备的小穴。

不需要更多的刺激，小穴已经可以接纳石动半勃的阴茎，相应的，战兔抓着石动衬衫的手指一下收紧了。战兔喉咙里吐出一些模糊不清的黏腻音节，为体内一点点涨大的阴茎难耐地蜷起了脚趾。

战兔始终不敢大声地呼叫，石动抚摸着跨在自己身上的富有弹性的大腿，揣测这种压抑是不是为了那边晕倒的万丈。阴茎顶到生殖腔时，战兔发出一声吃痛的闷哼，嘴唇痛苦地咬成了一条线。

这么下去，战兔就会因为他而失去和万丈特有的omega同alpha间特别的情感联结了吧。如果战兔的身体情况再差一点，可能会直接失去怀孕的能力也说不定。

信息素沿着二人身体的连接处闯入战兔的身体时，战兔因为胸口突然的疼痛脱力瘫在了石动身上，一层细密的汗珠在额角渗出，黏湿了额前的头发。与此同时，本应没有力气苏醒的万丈似乎也因为同样的疼痛惊醒，勉强睁开了沉重的眼。

“万丈醒了哦，战兔。”石动贴着战兔的耳朵轻声说。

大概是为了进一步刺激万丈，石动突然开始了腰部动作。不留情面的顶撞让战兔无暇关心自己的搭档，只能挣扎在疼痛与快感交织的轮回中。

即使在这般淫荡的身体相撞声中，战兔也能准确地捕捉到那声饱含愤怒的气声。胸腔中的疼痛渐渐消失，他不再是万丈龙我的omega了。

“放开……”万丈连握紧拳头的力气都没有，甚至喊不出一声呵止。

石动的阴茎一下下碾过敏感点，战兔喉咙里呜呜叫着，为肉体的欢愉愧疚不已。快感已经牢牢把控住了他，此刻omega的身体已经开始讨好石动，讨好造成他痛苦的罪魁祸首。

“真是好客的身体啊。”石动亲吻了一下战兔的额头，“万丈，战兔的生殖腔已经为我张开了哦。”

他说得没错，战兔昏昏沉沉地想，我的身体已经无所谓是谁在射精了。

只有发情期才会敞开的生殖腔饥渴地等待着膨大的结与发热的精液。石动畅快地射在了战兔体内，却没有成结。在遭到二度标记的omega体内成结是毫无意义的，他们既不会实现任何联结，也不会诞下子嗣。花费这样没有必要的时间不是石动的初衷，他只想在战兔身上攫取快感而已。

战兔身上闻起来没有半星万丈的味道了，淡淡的朗姆味已经自然地黏在身上。会有别人认出来是他的味道吗？石动恶趣味地期待了一下。

石动抽出阴茎，随手推开了战兔，任战兔摔在地上。战兔的身体条件反应般再度往石动身上蹭去，本人察觉到后却又努力抵开两人的距离。

这在绝境中挣扎的模样真是太棒了。这样想着的石动，打横抱起了仍试图抵抗欲望的战兔，然后拥紧衣衫不整的战兔走到万丈身前。

“我一定……不会原谅你！”万丈咬牙切齿地瞪着石动，手指勉强搭上了驱动器。

“我可不打算把战兔还给你啊，万丈。”石动懒洋洋地看着瘫倒在地的万丈，“还想见到战兔的话，就把我的东西物归原主吧。”

“不过在你能够打倒我之前……我会好好享用的。”

“Ciao～”


End file.
